The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Epipremnum (also known as Pothos), botanically known as Epipremnum aureum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Jade Satin’. The new variety originated as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Epipremnum ‘Silver Satin’ (unpatented) in Zolfo Springs, Fla. in June 2007.
The new variety originated in Zolfo Springs, Fla. in June 2007 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Zolfo Springs, Fla. for over three generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.